A WARM NIGHTFALL
by daelogic
Summary: Sehun tidak lagi bertanya. Membiarkan Zelo menjawabnya, meskipun entah kapan. Dia sangat mengenal seorang Choi Junhong, yang ketika ada masalah dia akan berbagi dengannya. Dan Sehun sedang menunggu hal itu. EXO-BAP. ZELO. SEHUN. SLIGHT HUNHAN.


**Tittle : A WARM NIGHTFALL**

**Rating : T**

**Length : only oneshot...only oneshot... *dance sambil push up***

**Cast : Choi Junhong (Zelo), Oh Sehun (Sehun)**

**Support Cast : Luhan**

**Summary : "**_**Sehun tidak lagi bertanya. Membiarkan Zelo menjawabnya, meskipun entah kapan. Dia sangat mengenal seorang Choi Junhong, yang ketika ada masalah dia akan berbagi dengannya. Dan Sehun sedang menunggu hal itu"**_

**Warning [!] : OOC, typo[s], hancur, alur ga jelas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bus itu melaju meninggalkan seorang pemuda. Semilir angin meniup halus surai kebiruannya yang sedikit berantakan. Pemuda itu membenarkan letak ranselnya dan kemudian melangkah. Memasuki pagar kecil yang sudah terbuka kini. Rumah itu, tidak pernah berubah. Masa lalunya, masa kecilnya. Mokpo, disore hari, menyambut kedatangannya.

Tiga ketukan dari tangan namja itu di pintu membuat seseorang keluar dari rumah tersebut. Seketika itu pula, sang pemilik rumah membuka mulutnya. Bukan berbicara, tapi malah ternganga.

"Junhong?"

Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Meskipun begitu, lesung pipi kanannya tetap terlihat.

:"Ne Sehun hyung. Senang kau masih mengingatku."

.

.

.

Sentuhan dingin di pipinya membuat Zelo sedikit terkejut. Kaleng itu disodorkan padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Kau mengagetkanku hyung."

"Kau saja yang terlalu bannyak melamun Junhongie."

Sehun menempatkan dirinya terduduk di samping Zelo. Disesapnya minuman kaleng bertuliskan 'coke' itu. Zelo pun melakukan hal sama.

"Rasanya lama sekali aku tidak kesini ya hyung."

"Apa 10 tahun itu sebentar? Ck, bahkan kau tak pernah menunjungi cinta pertamamu sendiri."

Sehun berpura-pura kesal. Namun hal itu malah ditanggapi Zelo dengan cengiran khasnya, yang sampai saat ini, Sehun menghafalnya dengan baik.

"Sejak kapan aku punya cinta pertama?"

Zelo kembali meneguk air dari kaleng yang tengah ia pegang.

"Jadi siapa yang merengek memintaku menikahimu? 'Hyung, kalau kita sudah besar kau mau menikahiku kan?'"

Sehun berusaha menyamakan suaranya semirip mungkin dengan suara Zelo. Dan lagi-lagi, Zelo menyambutnya dengan tawa. Kali ini sedikit lebih nyaring.

"Hyung ayolah. Kita sudah dewasa sekarang. Lagipula, aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

"Ya Tuhan! Aku terlambat, aish. Junhongie sudah dewasa sekarang."

Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak pelan rambut pemuda disampingnya itu. Zelo sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Sehun hyung, aku serius."

"Hahaha, aku juga serius. Aku masih...ehm menyukaimu."

Zelo menoleh. Matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang kini tengah menerawang jauh. Sapuan angin senja itu membuat sosok 'cinta pertama' Zelo itu terlihat indah. Oh, tidak salah dulu Tuhan membuat Zelo menyukainya, meskipun umurnya masih terbilang anak-anak.

"Tapi...aku sudah menemukan cintaku. Kau tahu Junhong, dia bahkan mirip sepertimu. Polos dan cantik. Tapi entahlah, aku memang masih menyukaimu. Namun hatiku lebih memilihnya. Aku...mencintainya."

"Siapa hyung? Kenalkan padaku. Aku penasaran siapa orang beruntung yang bisa merebut perhatian hyungku."

"Hahaha. Nanti saja. Kau juga akan melihatnya."

Zelo memejamkan matanya. Merasakan udara Mokpo yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Benar-benar tak berubah.

"Junhongie, ngomong-ngomong kenapa tiba-tiba kau kemari?"

"Entahlah hyung. Aku merasa, sekarang aku sedang menghindar. Menghindar dari kenyataan."

"Berbicaralah dengan bahasa yang mudah kucerna, Choi Junhong. Kau ini masih remaja, tapi bicaramu seolah-olah kau ini appa dari 3 orang anak."

Sehun mendengus kesal. Saat ini dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh dihadapan namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda itu. Sejak kapan otaknya mengalami deteriorasi? Atau memang Zelo yang sudah –terlalu- dewasa?

"Hahaha..."

Tawa Zelo hanya terdengar sesaat. Sehun tidak lagi bertanya. Membiarkan Zelo menjawabnya, meskipun entah kapan. Dia sangat mengenal seorang Choi Junhong, yang ketika ada masalah dia akan berbagi dengannya. Dan Sehun sedang menunggu hal itu.

"Sehun hyung..."

Zelo bergumam pelan. Tapi Sehun dengan jelas dapat mendengarnya. Di halaman rumah yang sepi itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Apa kau pernah...maksudku...ehm...pernahkah seseorang yang kau cintai, yah dalam hal ini kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya, tidak percaya padamu hyung? Eh,,,anu...maksudku..."

"Jadi kekasihmu tidak percaya padamu? Salah paham?"

Sehun dengan cepat memotong arah pembicaraan Zelo. Dia tahu. Bukankah Sehun juga punya seorang kekasih. Tentu dia pernah berada di situasi yang sama.

"Entahlah hyung..."

Zelo kembali diam.

"Junhongie, pernahkah kau menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyerah dan...oh jangan bilang kau kesini untuk melarikan diri."

"Dia memintaku menjauh, hyung."

"Dan kau menyerah? Kau tak berusaha meyakinkannya? Astaga Junhong..."

Sehun menarik nafas dalam. Menghembuskannya sedikit kasar.

"Kembali dan yakinkan dia, Junhongie..."

Zelo menoleh. Sehun kini menatapnya penuh arti.

"Buktikan padanya...bahwa kau pantas ia percayai, dan pantas ia cintai."

Zelo masih terdiam. Entahlah, tak ada argumen dan penolakan atas sugesti dan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Sehun di otaknya. Sehun menepuk pelan bahunya. Mencoba meyakinkan, sepertinya.

"Terima kasih hyung..."

Zelo mengerti. Mokpo dan Sehun memang tempatnya kembali. Tempatnya kembali untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan diri dan keyakinannya.

"Sehun-ah..."

Suara seseorang tertangkap indera pendengaran Zelo dan Sehun. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat namja, yang sedikit lebih pendek dari mereka berdua, sedang berjalan mendekat. Surai keabu-abuannya sedikit basah terkena keringat.

"Luhan..."

Senyum terkembang di bibir Sehun. Zelo mengerti. Inilah seseorang yang Sehun 'lihat' kini. Luhan menghampiri Zelo dan Sehun.

"Dia siapa, Sehun?"

"Kenalkan hyung, dia Junhong. Dan Junhong, ini Luhan."

Junhong membungkuk sopan. Sehun kembali menarik seulas senyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyung. Aku Choi Junhong. Kau bisa memanggilku Zelo."

"Astagah jadi ini Zelo? Kau tampan sekali. Sehun selalu bercerita banyak tentangmu."

Mata Luhan benar-benar berbinar melihat namja di depannya ini. Terlihat senang tengah berkenalan dengan Zelo.

"Hei Lu. Aku lebih tampan."

Sehun menginterupsi kekaguman Luhan atas sosok Zelo. Zelo yang melihat kecemburuan manis itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh Sehun, kau kalah tampan. Zelo, kau memang tampan, jauh lebih tampan dari Sehun. Ah tapi aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati padanya. Hahaha..."

Candaan polos Luhan berhasil membuat kehangatan sore hari itu bertambah sebelum ketiganya memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Zelo menginap di rumah Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka –Sehun dan Luhan- memang tinggal bersama. Mengingat kedua orang tua mereka sudah tiada. Zelo benar-benar merasa nyaman berada di tengah 'keluarga kecil' itu.

"Junhongie..."

Sehun menghampiri Zelo yang kini tengah bersandar santai di sofa. Sehun membawa secangkir teh ditangannya. Sejak Junhong tinggal di rumahnya, Sehun dan Luhan meliburkan diri dari kegiatan mereka. Tidak mungkin mereka meninggalkan Zelo sendirian.

"Ya hyung?"

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu di sini. Tapi apakah tidak sebaiknya kau kembali ke Seoul?"

Zelo hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Junhongie, yang aku maksud, ini soal orang yang ehm...kekasihmu..."

Sehun sedikit canggung membicarakan hal ini. Tapi sungguh, ia ingin Zelo menyelesaikan masalahnya dan kembali bahagia. Ayolah, Sehun bisa melihat Zelo tertekan. Dan dia tidak suka hal itu.

"Aku akan kembali besok hyung..."

"Jinjja? Baguslah, aku senang...Lihatlah, selama disini aku melihatmu tertekan. Tertekan perasaanmu, yang mungkin sekarang tengah rindu padanya."

.

.

.

Junhong menghidupkan kembali ponselnya. Seingatnya, terakhir dia memegang ponselnya ketika memantapkan hati mengirimkan sebuah pesan suara. Pada kekasihnya, atau mungkin mantan kekasihnya.

Vibrator ponselnya bergetar panjang. 184 pesan teks dan 96 pesan suara. Zelo membukanya. Beberapa dari teman sekelasnya, dan 99% dari seorang yang terkahir ia kirimi pesan suara.

"Daehyun hyung?"

Tangan Zelo menekan satu persatu pesan yang tertera di ponselnya...

'_Choi Junhong, maafkan aku.'_

'_Zelo-ya. Kemana saja kau?'_

'_Aku merindukanmu.'_

'_Kau kemana?'_

'_Buka ponselmu. Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah paham.'_

'_Aku benar-benar menyesal.'_

Dan semua pesan lain berisi hal yang sama. Daehyun yang menanyakan kabarnya, keberadaanya, dan penyelasan serta permintaan maafnya. Junhong sedikit ragu ketika jari-jarinya siap menekan layar, berniat untuk membalas pesan dari Daehyun.

'_Tunggu aku pulang hyung.'_

Getaran vibrator ponsel kembali terasa ditangan Daehyun. Tanda bahwa pesan itu telah sampai ke tujuannya. Setelah itu, Zelo kembali mematikan ponselnya.

"Aku akan kembali hyung. Tunggu saja...dan akan kubuat kau percaya, bahwa aku layak kau percayai."

Senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajah Zelo. Esok hari, mungkin udara panas yang akan menyambutnya di Seoul. Udara panas yang penuh dengan kerinduan. Kerinduannya pada Jung Daehyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN/END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Eh saya balik lagi yak...**_

_**Tapi ini ff tentang apa saya juga tak paham...**_

_**Entahlah...apakah ini bisa disebut sekuel?**_

_**Kalian tahu kan maksudku?**_

_**Kalau tidak..berarti saya gagal menjadi author... L**_

_**Tapi saya akan sangat bersyukur jika memang ada yang mau membaca...dan lebih bersyukur lagi jika ada yang review...**_

_**Lets Love!**_


End file.
